The Quest of Floreata
by BlazingAngel
Summary: The CCS Gang find themselves in a new adventure, new quest, and new world. They must collect the 20 power roses and rescue the princess. A bit of romance. S+S, E+T. First rose finished!
1. The Warning

Hi! This is my first fanfic.. well, we all have to start SOMEWHERE...  
  
I hope you like it.... Flames are like so totally appreciated...  
  
Now, on with the story!!!  
  
The Quest of Floreata  
  
By: Blazing_Angel  
  
Prologue:  
  
"Ringggg!"  
  
"Hoeeeee!" exclaimed a eleven-year-old girl, "I'm late---again!" She quickly  
  
pulled on her purple uniform, grabbed her backpack, and ran downstairs.  
  
Kero, caught off-guard, jumped with a start in Sakura's backpack.  
  
  
  
"WHAT"S THE BIG IDEA?!?!?!?!?!?!" screamed a furious Kero. He had  
  
been dreaming about his favorite video game and was one point away from getting  
  
another password. Now he would have to dream that level all over again...  
  
  
  
"Sorry Kero.. heh heh heh...I'm late for school again..." said Sakura as Kero  
  
  
  
sweatdropped at the last part. Sakura gobbled up her breakfast as Kero devoured seven  
  
  
  
pancakes.  
  
  
  
"Kero! How do you expect me to cover up for you when you eat 7 OR MORE  
  
  
  
PANCAKES A DAY!?!"  
  
  
  
"Use the create card to create more pancakes then," mumbled Kero who was still on  
  
  
  
his 5th pancake.  
  
  
  
"Those cards take ENERGY to use. I don't have the ENERGY to make YOU 7 OR  
  
  
  
MORE PANCAKES a day!" hissed a mad Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Spoiled sport." Kero said under his breath.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DID YOU- HOOOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! LOOK AT THE TIME!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"That's what you get for arguing the guardian beast of the seal," said Kero with this  
  
  
  
know-it-all face.  
  
  
  
"Awww shut up..." exclaimed an annoyed Sakura.  
  
  
  
As Sakura grabbed her skates and headed out the door, she froze. For at her doorstep,  
  
  
  
growing out of the cement was a blue rose with a black center. If that wasn't already  
  
  
  
bad enough, she sensed something weird about it.  
  
  
  
" Looks like someone has been playing with black magic.." whispered Kero.  
  
Well, review!!!!!! Was it good ,bad , horrible, great, how was it?!? I wanna know!!!!!! You'll make Angela the blowfish happy! If you thought that was short, well, it WAS only the prologue! I'll make the future chapters longer. PLEASE review. If I get 5 reviews I will post up the next chapter tomorrow. If I don't get 5 reviews, then the next chapter will be shorter and less interesting. Review. PLEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????  
  
(*o*)  
  
/_\ 


	2. The Journey

Hi! I'm back! Ya miss me? Ehhhh, Didn't think so... I didn't know that there would be all the blanks?!?! Why didn't I get any reviews? Well, here's the chapter for the people out there who like my story so far! If you review, tell me your favorite clow card and I might just use some of the suggested cards in the story! Well, here's the story..  
  
The Quest of Floreata  
  
1 By: Blazing_Angel  
  
"What is it, Kero?" asked Sakura in a hushed tone.  
  
"Whatever it is, it's definitely evil and it's definitely not from this world."  
  
"Why wasn't it here yesterday?" Sakura said half to herself and half to Kero.  
  
"Well, it could have just gotten here."  
  
"I'll call Syaoran. He'll know what it is. He'll find out!"  
  
"You're forgetting two very important things right now, Sakura."  
  
"What are they, Kero?"  
  
"Number one, Syaoran is not at home right now because he is at school and number two, you are L-A-T-E for school."  
  
"Hoeeeeeeee! You're right!"  
  
"Well, you're not exactly late for school yet."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Nope! But you will be in precisely 52.31 seconds!"  
  
"Ha ha ha.. Very funny..Oh! I have an idea..  
  
Key of the Star,  
  
with powers burning bright,  
  
reveal the staff,  
  
and shine your light!  
  
Release!  
  
Time card,  
  
Release and dispel!  
  
Time!"  
  
Everything except Sakura and Kero froze in place and was still.  
  
"Ohhh! So you can use your ENERGY on yourself and not on your guardian beast! That's so very nice of you!!!" exclaimed a pissed off Kero in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Well, this is much more important than pancakes!" replied Sakura  
  
"THIS is more important than your guardian beast's FOOD?!?!?" yelled Kero as Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Sometimes you should really learn more to be like Yue," replied Sakura rather calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!? And just STAND near a WALL all day?!?" screamed an offended Kero.  
  
"That would be nice sometimes, yes." countered Sakura.  
  
"Humph."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(In School)  
  
"Hi Sakura!" exclaimed Madison as Sakura entered the classroom just 17 seconds before the tardy bell.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo," said a groggy-eyed Sakura.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Tomoyo, seeing that her friend looked like she didn't get any sleep last night.  
  
"Used (yawn) too much energy (yawn) on a clow card (yawn)"  
  
"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," said Syaoran as he walked over to the place where Tomoyo and Sakura were talking.  
  
"Why? Kero just told me that I should use the Create Card to give him pancakes every day," murmured a sleepy Sakura who's still not aware of what's going on..well, until the tardy bell rang.  
  
BBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!! !!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed a now very awake Sakura.  
  
Everyone in the classroom stopped talking and turned to look at her.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh.."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(At Recess)  
  
" Anyway, I saw this weird rose growing right in front of my door. It was really scary. It was blue with a black center...or was it black with a blue center....I brought it with me so that you all could see it!" explained Sakura as she started to dig in her pocket for the rose. But it was not there. All she found was a note written on a piece of notebook paper. It said:  
  
  
  
Dearest Card Mistress,  
  
Meet me at Penguin Park under the Sakura trees right after school. I have urgent news. Bring Eriol, Syaoran, Meilin, and your cards with you. Oh, and Tomoyo if you want to get this taped, which would be a good idea. You probably need to remember this stuff.  
  
Love,  
  
Kaho (Miss Mackenzie)  
  
  
  
"Wow," said Syaoran.  
  
"Wow," imitated Tomoyo.  
  
"Surely it is not.." said Eriol.  
  
"Was she the one..." said Meilin.  
  
Sakura was speechless.  
  
The teachers yelling that recess was over interrupted this period of silence.  
  
"Let's go," said Eriol, who was the first one to recover.  
  
"Yeah," said the others.  
  
"Yeah..." said Sakura.  
  
"Is it time already?" thought Eriol as the group went inside for the next class.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Penguin Park)  
  
"Miss Mackenzie!!!" called out Sakura.  
  
"Kaho!!!" yelled Eriol.  
  
"Is anyone there?" asked Tomoyo--- to whom? No one was sure anymore.  
  
Suddenly, something appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"Hi kids," said a shadowy figure, "I was hoping that you would come by."  
  
The shadowy figure stepped out of the darkness. She was wearing a blue dress with white tulips all over it.  
  
"Kaho, is it time already? It is too soon." Eriol said quietly.  
  
"Yes Eriol," replied a somewhat sad Miss Mackenzie (lets just call her Kaho from now on),  
  
" It is time."  
  
" Time for what?" asked a curious Kero.  
  
" Time for the ultimate test of every card bearer..time to take on the quest of Floreata and discover its secrets." was the grim answer from Kaho, "you are ready, Sakura. The Elders from Clow Galaxy has decided it. You have turned the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. You have risked your life for good many times. And most importantly, you have never given up.not even once. You and your friends have braved many dangers in the past, and now it is time for you to face the most dangerous dangers of them all. And that is a quest in the world of Floreata." came the answer from Kaho.  
  
"Were you the one who gave me the rose?" inquired Sakura.  
  
"Yes, as a warning of the quest that lay in front of you. I knew that you would want to show it to your friends so I transformed the rose right after I sensed that it was in your pocket," replied Kaho.  
  
"The rose that I gave you was one of the dark forces of that world, commanded by the Emperor Plutoshi. The world of Floreata keeps its power in twenty special roses. They are all identical except for the color of each one. Here," continued Kaho handing Sakura a piece of paper. It said:  
  
  
  
1. White = Wind  
  
2. Brown = Earth  
  
3. Red = Sun  
  
4. Blue = Water  
  
5. Yellow = Electricity  
  
6. Pink = Life  
  
7. Green = Growth  
  
8. Orange = Seek  
  
9. Silver = Shield  
  
10. Gold = Heal  
  
11. Purple = Prophecy  
  
12. Glass = Invisibility  
  
13. Glowing = Gravity  
  
14. Striped = Camouflage  
  
15. Burning = Strength  
  
16. Twin = Balance  
  
17. Gray = Illusion  
  
18. Stone = Sound  
  
19. Black = Feeling  
  
20. Checkered = Pattern  
  
Spell: Izn meddir blanch Fleridqa Prontayglew  
  
  
  
"This is the list of the 20 roses and their powers. You will need to collect them all in order to complete the quest and to save the innocent princess from the land. The spell is said to take you to the world of Floreata."  
  
"Hold on for a second there, now WHERE did the PRINCESS come from?!?" asked a rather shocked Eriol, " Of ALL of my memories, I DO NOT remember a PRINCESS! The test is hard enough without one!"  
  
"You are right, Eriol. The reason the princess is there is because, well, it was not the Elders' doing. The Elders were trying to cast their annual spell to keep the world of Floreata safe, but somehow, a princess from another dimension transported in to this world just when the barriers were weak. That is why the Elders have made a special exception for Sakura on her quest. She can bring the limit of five people with her and the Guardian Beasts instead of only the Guardian Beasts. The Elders couldn't even touch the princess because she is surrounded by a magical barrier that cannot be penetrated unless probed with a deeper, inner source. And the Elders are running out of time, because if they don't remove the princess in seven months, she will be stuck in this dimension forever. They are also very busy, so they left this quest to you kids. They think that you can do it. I think so too."  
  
"So Sakura, who will you pick?" asked Meilin.  
  
"Hey!" Kero said as he finally realized something.  
  
"What?" asked Sakura.  
  
"If EVERY card bearer has taken this test before, how come I don't remember this at all?!?  
  
"Well, Kero, that is because we had to erase this memory from your mind since you were talking too much about it and everyone got annoyed of you." said Kaho, smiling for the first time since they got here.  
  
"Not fair" Kero grumbled.  
  
"Well, I have a question too," said Syaoran, "if we're gone for, lets just say seven months, wouldn't our parents notice?"  
  
"Already taken care of," said Kaho, "while you are gone, the time in this world will freeze. That way, no one will even notice that you guys are gone."  
  
"Helllllloooooo!!!!!!! Is anyone going to answer my question?!?!?!?!?!? Who is going?" asked Meilin impatiently.  
  
"Sakura, if I were you, I would pick Syaoran, for his fighting skills and magic, Meilin, for her fighting skills, Eriol, for his wisdom and magic, and Tomoyo, for her encouragement and friendship, and of course the camcorder. Spiniel Sun, Ruby Moon, Yue, and Kero can go already because they are Guardian Beasts," suggested Kaho.  
  
"I totally agree," said Sakura.  
  
"NO WAY!!!!!!!!" hollered Syaoran. "There is NO WAY I am going with ERIOL!!!!"  
  
"What? Are you scared, my cute descendent?" asked Eriol smiling his "innocent" grin.  
  
"No. I just think that you are a pain in the butt." was the grumble from a mad Syaoran.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped as Syaoran kept screaming at Eriol and Eriol just stood there with his infamous grin plastered on his face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(In Sakura's Room)  
  
"This is it. Are you ready to go?" asked Kaho as they gathered the stuff that they would need for the trip, such as Magic books, Healing cream, ect...  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Its not like we have any other choice," said Meilin.  
  
"I can't believe I got talked into doing this," grumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Quit complaining already! You've been complaining for the last three hours!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Wrong! He's been complaining for the last three hours and forty three minutes and fourteen point two seconds," said Eriol while pushing a button on his stopwatch. "I've been keeping count. I have also counted that he said twenty three cuss words in Japanese, seventy one cuss words in Chinese, thirty two cuss words in English, fifteen cuss words in German, six cuss words in----"  
  
"Okay, okay! We got the idea!" said Sakura.  
  
"It is time," said Kaho suddenly.  
  
"Woohoo!!!!!!!!!!" cried Spiniel, Ruby, and Kero. Yue just sat there, just like normal.  
  
"Now you guys, repeat after me:  
  
  
  
Izn meddir blanch Fleridqa Prontayglew"  
  
  
  
"Good luck and take care! May God be with you." Kaho called out. They'll need it.  
  
Suddenly, the Card Captor team vanished into thin air. All that was left was a rose petal. Good thing they made it safely there, was the last thing Kaho thought of as she walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
1.1 I'm finally done with the chapter!!!!!!! I don't have writer's block right now, but I have typer's cramp. Sorry that this chapter was sort of short. Make suggestions in your review! Plus the thing I mentioned earlier at the beginning of the chapter. Ja Ne! S+S, E+T. :D  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 PS: The next chapter might be coming out next week or something..Lotsa homework. Sorry! 


	3. The Adventure Starts

FINALLY!!!!! A BRAND NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! Anyways...enjoy!  
  
The Quest of Floreata  
  
1 By: Blazing_Angel  
  
"Where are we?" asked Tomoyo as they found themselves in a very confusing dimension with many shapes and colors of every size. There were books, guns, clothes, Barbies, and several other things that they, the Card Captor Sakura team, recognized. There were several other things, such as humongous amoboeia things or rocks that looks like diamond and amber mixed together which smells like perfume and yucky gym socks both at the same time, that the team didn't think could ever exist anywhere or just didn't think about. They were staring for half an hour at the weird place..well, except for Eriol and Meilin.  
  
"We," announced Eriol slowly, "are in Dimension Zero. It is a place where the Big Bang has not reached yet. Only ideas exist in here. Do any of you see a rose petal?"  
  
"No," was the reply from everyone else, besides Meilin who was putting something on her hair.  
  
"Well, keep looking! We can't get to Floreata without one!" said Eriol who had been busy looking for the rose petal.  
  
"Wacha doin' everyone?!" said Meilin after 15 minutes.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT THING IN YOUR HAIR?!?!?!?!?" growled Eriol, who usually never- wait, NEVER- got angry.  
  
"Do ya like it? I found it in this place! It was floating past me and I thought it was really pretty so I put it in my hair," replied Meilin, oblivious to Eriol's "unusual" tone of voice.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE--#%&$@*!" growled Eriol as he pounced on Meilin and started punching. Everyone else sweatdropped.  
  
"What he is TRYING to say is that that rose petal in your hair was what we have been looking for, for the past 45 minutes," said Sakura calmly.  
  
"Oops," said Meilin in a VERY small voice.  
  
"You know, you should really try to pay more attention to what other people do," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, SOME people pay TOO MUCH attention to what other people do," replied Meilin between ducking and blocking punches while giving Tomoyo a glare indicating that what she said meant HER. Tomoyo sweatdropped and grew little beady eyes.  
  
"Whatever," she huffed.  
  
"Okay everyone," said Eriol as he finished TRYING to beat Meilin up. He had only hit her once on her lower arm. "Just touch this rose once and say 'transport' and you will be in Floreata. WAIT until all of us gets there. Do NOT go off anywhere by yourself. It'll only take 5 minutes to get everyone there so just be patient. Remember, wait for the Guardian Beasts too. I will go last. Sakura, you're up first."  
  
After everyone got a turn, including Eriol, they started the journey that will change their whole life. Who knows what will happen next, but somehow, some way, they WILL pass this test. For their hearts were filled with determination just like Heaven is filled with love.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ouch, Ouch, OUCH!!!!!" screamed Meilin as they passed through a thicket of thorns.  
  
"Shut. Up. Mei. Lin," said Syaoran as he pit his lip on each syllable, fighting the pain his own way.  
  
The Guardian Beasts were flying overhead. They did not talk since they got here. They merely looked down to see if the four people were doing okay. Except Kero. He asked for pancakes. Yue gave him a death glare and Kero shut up.  
  
"What's up with the silent treatment?" said Tomoyo to the Guardian Beasts. She was worrying about them, especially Ruby Moon and Ceroberos, who usually can never shut up. Ruby Moon replied.  
  
"We are afraid that if we talk, something might slip out. We are forbidden to say anything about this quest, only to help you get around and use our magic to get roses and protect you."  
  
"And I just have nothing TO slip out. I have an erased memory. Remember? Or did they erase your memory too?" said Ceroberos sarcastically.  
  
"You did say you can help us get around. Why didn't you, HELP US GET AROUND?!?!?!?!?" Syaoran practically screamed.  
  
"Why didn't YOU tell us, Eriol?" said Meilin. Her little beady eyes glittered with wickedness.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....I forgot?." replied Eriol nervously.  
  
"YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura. She was covered with scratches and Eriol was not on her good side right now.  
  
"Key of the Star,  
  
with powers burning bright,  
  
reveal the staff,  
  
and shine your light.  
  
Release!  
  
  
  
Fight Card,  
  
Release and Dispel!  
  
Give me the strongest fighting ability you've got!  
  
Power Card  
  
Release and Dispel!  
  
Give me power!"  
  
"Payback time," said Meilin as he launched a super kick at Eriol.  
  
"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" growled Syaoran. He was also covered in scratches and his lip was bleeding from his biting.  
  
"Sources of light  
  
With ancient spin  
  
Send forth the magic power within  
  
Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity  
  
Force, know my plight  
  
Release the light!  
  
Fire!  
  
He released an energy card and sent a blast toward Eriol.  
  
"Well sorry. I didn't mean to forget. Geez, its only been about one hundred years! How could I EVER forget ANYTHING in that time period!  
  
"I call upon the powers of the day and the night.  
  
Sun and darkness, unleash your might.  
  
Release!  
  
Shield!"  
  
A big shield surrounded Eriol as the attacks came. Tomoyo blinked and a sweatdrop appeared.  
  
"Uh, shouldn't we be moving on instead of fighting Eriol? I mean, we only have seven months." said Tomoyo. When no one listened, she yelled, "HELLO!!!!! SHOULDN'T WE BE SAVING OUR ENERGY ON THE QUEST INSTEAD OF EACH OTHER?!?!?!?"  
  
"You know, she has a point there.." said Sakura. They all broke away from Eriol's shield. He had his "innocent" grin back. Syaoran and Meilin sighed in regret and Tomoyo sighed in relief. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
They are now FLYING on a Guardian Beast. Though not after a big argument over who gets who. See, Syaoran had this thing on making enemies. He has a list:  
  
Yue- Final Judgment  
  
Spiniel Sun & Ruby Moon- Eriol's Guardians  
  
Ceroberos- Death Glares  
  
Finally, Sakura let Syaoran use the fly card. Not the one where he uses the wand but the kind where he grows wings. Since Kero didn't need to carry anyone, he helped himself to some pancakes in Sakura's backpack. Eriol is riding on Spiniel Sun, Tomoyo is riding with Yue, and Sakura is riding with Ruby Moon. Finally with the arguing resolved, the team prepared themselves for a ride, not knowing that the carrying Guardians were preparing themselves for a LOOOOOOONNNNGGGG ride. Or, at least until the team figured out and got the rose so that the thicket would end. They knew that the thicket would never end unless they got the gray rose. That was the rose of Illusion.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!! I think that I will be writing 20 or more chapters so.Read On!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Illusion Confusion

The Quest of Floreata  
  
By: Blazing_Angel  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm! Hm, hm, hm, hmmmmm!!!!!" hummed Tomoyo in the tone of 'the Star Spangled Banner'. The Card Captor team had been traveling for hours and hours and the thicket still didn't end. Kero, with his tummy as bloated as a watermelon, was not looking too good.  
  
"I'm too tired to eat anything else. I'm too full to be full.." he grumbled.  
  
"Take a rest then. You will probably digest the food quicker," said Sakura.  
  
"I'm too tired to rest," he replied looking gloomy.  
  
"Let's land right here. I'm tired of riding. I think we all are," said Syaoran.  
  
"Right!!!!!!" answered Eriol. I hope they find it.This is a very hard one to find. It is, after all, the illusion.  
  
"Why don't we land over there?" Syaoran said, pointing to a sort of clearing. Eriol is onto something.and I'm going to find out what!  
  
They landed with a thump. There was good news and bad news. The bad news was that the thicket wasn't getting any better. The good news was that the thicket wasn't getting any worse. Everything seemed hopeless until.. OUCH!!!! Meilin seemed to have stubbed herself on the toe!  
  
"OWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! STUPID THORNS! STUPID THICKET! STUPID QUEST! STUPID ROSES! STUPID MACE!" screamed Meilin.  
  
"What did you say? If I heard correctly, I'd have thought you said "stupid mace" ," said an astonished Tomoyo. The team was now forming a group around Meilin, not to look at her toe, but what she stubbed it on. Even Meilin seems to have froze and was looking at it.  
  
"It's not a mace! It's an ice cream cone!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"No its not! It's a stone!" protested Kero.  
  
"Are you guys crazy? It's a sword! Don't you people know anything?" said Syaoran, a little rudely.  
  
"B-but..it's a dead cat!" exclaimed Sakura. Then suddenly, everyone stopped. Is it just me, or is it that Meilin has just saved the day.AGAIN?!?!?! They all stared at the item as if they had just seem Jesus heal the blind.  
  
"Can it be?" whispered Sakura.  
  
"Is it really?" echoed Tomoyo.  
  
"HELLO! Do you guys need glasses just like me??? To capture it, then call out its real name and use the cards!" said Eriol....what can I say? The flying got on his BAD side.  
  
"Ouch. Well, what is the name of the rose? How do we catch the rose that can change? Oh..I suppose that we can guess, or we can sit around, or just play a relaxing board game, or just read a book," Syaoran replied as he took a Magic book out from his backpack. He also took out a chess board. "Anyone want to play?" he asked.  
  
"Stupid IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!! This is NOT the time to start reading or to play chess!!!!!!!!!! We have to capture the first rose!!!!!!!! All of you are slow-witted GAKIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed an impatient Eriol.  
  
" Okay." Sakura grumbled.  
  
"Oh Key of the Star,  
  
with powers burning bright,  
  
reveal the staff,  
  
and shine your light.  
  
Release!  
  
Illusion Card!  
  
Release and Disp------"  
  
1 Everyone froze. Sakura had suddenly stopped talking. Her star wand was stopped in midair and was dropped. Sakura's mouth was still half open. Suddenly, her eyes grew dim. Everyone was fading in her vision. Soon, only blackness was there.  
  
She opened her eyes. She was standing in Penguin Park. She could see Syaoran and Meilin walking together at the corner of her eye. She turned to look there. They sat down on a bench. They were obviously talking about something. Sakura decided to join them. "Hi Sya---," she stood rigid in horror. Syaoran and Meilin was kissing. She turned and looked away. She had tried to hold them back, but the tears came down anyway. So Syaoran loves Meilin. He never even liked me. After all that time. I was just another obstacle that got in his way of the Clow Cards. I was a person that made him fail. I'm not good enough for anyone, especially not for him. He loves Meilin. Thoughts came and went in Sakura's head.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"SAKURA! Sakura blacked out on us," said Tomoyo, who was desperately trying to wake her.  
  
"Well, tell us something that we don't know already," Meilin replied. She was checking for a pulse. "Ah-ha! I found her pulse!"  
  
"So? I don't care anyways. She is only an obstacle that gets in our way. I don't care at all," said Syaoran. But worry betrayed his eyes.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it, and for that and that only, I'll forgive you this once." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura is our friend. I know you care about her. We all do now. She has proven herself worthy. You don't have to hide your real feelings from everyone. Our days in Hong Kong are over. We are free to express ourselves now." Meilin said reassuringly.  
  
"I'll try to wake her." Syaoran said quietly.  
  
No one has noticed yet but the gray rose has turned into its true form and began shining a bright light. Well, that is, everyone except Kero.  
  
"What up with the rose? Its glowing!" said Kero.  
  
"And so is Sakura! Do you think that there is a connection?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"A little hand over here please! Eriol, didn't you say that the Guardian Beasts can help us? THEN WHY AREN"T THEY HELPING US?!?!?!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"First of all, you didn't ask, and second of all, they can only help when you need to get around or when you are hurt." Eriol replied.  
  
"Are your glasses working properly?!? I think Sakura's hurt!!!!! And those USELESS beasts can't do a thing, can they? While we're trying to wake Sakura, they're standing way over there staring at us! Jus---"  
  
"She's not hurt," said Eriol, interrupting Syaoran.  
  
"Then how do I get to her. I want to go there now," said Syaoran.  
  
"Piece of cake. Just touch the rose." Eriol replied.  
  
"Oh! Now you tell me. Well!" said Syaoran who was already walking over toward the rose. The last words he heard was 'did someone say cake?'.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
The image in front of Sakura vanished. She stood, shoulders hunched over and sobbing.  
  
"Is something wrong, my dear? You seem awfully sad." a black-haired woman stood in front of Sakura. This was Nadeshiko, Sakura's dead mother.  
  
"Oh mom! Syaoran never liked me. He likes Meilin. He loves Meilin. He hates me! How could I have ever been so stupid in my whole entire life!" said Sakura, crying in her mom's silky robe.  
  
"Sakura.. Syaoran and you are not meant to be together. He is destined to be with Meilin. I'm sorry. You cannot turn back destiny," said her mom.  
  
"Mom! How could you!" said an astonished Sakura. She had at least hoped for a few encouraging words or SOMETHING nice.  
  
"I'm sorry, my daughter. But it is fate." replied Nadeshiko. She started fading too.  
  
"Wait! Mom, come back!" Sakura ran after her mom, only to grab at the air at the last second and miss. Slowly, another scene appeared. It was the Sakura Cards. They were all released.  
  
" We hate you!" shouted the Arrow Card.  
  
"You're not meant to be our new master!" added the Watery Card.  
  
"Leave us in peace! You have not increased our strength or anything! You are USELESS!" said the power card.  
  
"We want a new master! Maybe Meilin or Syaoran would have been more suitable. They are strong while you are weak." said the Sand Card.  
  
"We don't like you! We need a better master!" said the Bubbles Card.  
  
"Wanna fight? I bet I could beat you in one strike!" said the Fight Card.  
  
Sakura was surprised and angry now. What had SHE done to deserve all this torment?  
  
Suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder. Instinctively, she turned and gave the thing behind her a Kung Fu kick.  
  
"Ouch! Sakura! What did I do?" said Syaoran, who had just transported here and was welcomes by a kick.  
  
"Oh. My. God. Sorry Syaoran, I really didn't mean to do that. I didn't know that it was you. Why are YOU here? Why aren't you on the bench in Penguin Park? With Meilin?!?" said Sakura.  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't been to Penguin Park for over a month!" replied a clueless Syaoran.  
  
"I saw you there just now!" said a pissed off Sakura.  
  
"You just saw me at Pen---" Syaoran stopped. They both finally realized what was going on. The rose was giving Sakura all of the illusions.  
  
"Rose of Illusion! I'm ready to fight you!" said Sakura.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Its either now or never." replied Sakura. She was determined.  
  
"In that case, I'm ready too." said Syaoran.  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"They were sure in there for a long time," said Ruby Moon.  
  
"Do you think that they are in trouble?" asked Spiniel Sun.  
  
"Illusion is a really powerful rose. I'm not sure that they can handle it by themselves. We should go in too." said Yue.  
  
"Have faith in Sakura. I know she can do it." said Ceroberos, joining the conversation.  
  
"But do you think that there is the slightest chance that they would need our help?" asked Yue with concern. "Yes, there might be. But if we keep on helping her, would it still be a LESSON?" challenged Ceroberos.  
  
"I guess not." sighed Yue.  
  
"Then let then do this one then. We will help them, only when there is no other way out." said Ruby Moon.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The cards all disappeared. In their place stood 3 identical Syaorans. The real Syaoran was gone.  
  
"Syaoran? Syaoran? SYAORAN!" Sakura was looking for Syaoran, the real Syaoran. Suddenly, a voice sounded.  
  
"One of the 3 Syaorans is the real Syaoran. Find him and you will pass the test."  
  
"It's me, Syaoran! Don't you remember me? You look really pretty in that dress."  
  
"I'm Syaoran. What do you want, Kinomoto? I don't waste time with amateurs."  
  
"I'm the real one! Choose me! Then I'll practice martial arts. It's very important to stay in shape."  
  
"No, it's me! It any of them ever try to hurt you, they'll pay!"  
  
"I really don't have time for this! Kinomoto, hurry up and get this over with."  
  
"After Martial Arts, I'll have sword practice with Master Zou."  
  
Sakura was in difficulty. None of the Syaoran seemed like the real Syaoran by themselves. That's it! They might not seem like Syaoran by themselves, but maybe if you add them together.  
  
"That's it! You guys are not Syaoran, but his split personalities! Personalities for Caring, Hiding, and Fighting. If you add them all together, then you get the real Syaoran." Suddenly, the 3 Syaorans joined together. The voice came again.  
  
"You have done well, Sakura. Now it is safe to get me."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sakura.  
  
"You will know soon enough. To return to Floreata, use the through card."  
  
"Come on Syaoran. Let's go." said Sakura.  
  
Through Card!  
  
Release and Dispel!  
  
I want to return to Floreata!  
  
A wind surrounded them and the next thing they knew, they were back in Floreata. They were greeted by lotsa hugs.  
  
"I told you they can do it," said Kero.  
  
Read and Review! Please! I've been typing for more than two hours. It is 4:46 am Central time right now. Don't I deserve at least one review?!? ;_; 


End file.
